Everyone Has A Secret
by Melinda Warren
Summary: AU. Most people have secrets, Naruto just seems to have more then most people. This time, though, it's not only Kyuubi, it's something else. Female Naruto, Smart Naruto, Nice Kyuubi NOT LONGER UPDATING!
1. The Beginning

**Everyone has a secret**

**Summary:** Au. Most people have secrets, Naruto just seems to have more then most people. This time, though, it's not Kyuubi, it's something else. Female Naruto, Smart Naruto Nice Kyuubi

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
**"Kyuubi speaking"  
**  
**Chapter 1**

A small blonde girl, barely older then three, ran down the dark, maze-like alleyways of Konoha. The sound of tiny feet hitting pavement echoed around the girl as she moved herself through the darkness. A small group of older men chased after her, most holding either a weapon of choice or a burning torch to guide themselves.

Tears ran down her dirt covered face and down her whiskered marked cheeks. The tears strung slightly as they slid across the shallow cuts that showed on her face. There were also cuts showing on her arms and neck.

Stumbling, the girl hit the gravel paved road with a dull thud. The child closed her eyes upon impact and grunted as pain shot through her bare hands and knees.

She could hear the men coming closer and closer. Quickly, gritting her teeth against the pain, the girl forced herself to a standing position. As fast as her little legs could carry her, the blonde girl ran deeper into the darkness of the alley, hoping for some coverage in the shadows.

_'How did they find out where I was staying?' _she asked herself

**"Easy, kit."** Came a calming motherly voice from inside the girls' head, **"It must have been one of Konoha's elite, their the only ones that know who my vessel is. God knows they would let something slip by mistake. It is highly classified information and kept under lock and key. Someone must have let something slip in the wrong place. Don't worry though all they probably know is that your last name is Uzumaki, they don't know your gender, not even the elite know that."  
**  
As the voice continued to consult the panicking girl, the girl could make out the voices of the weapon wielding group.

"I'm sure I saw the brat go down here," one yelled

"It must be hiding," Continued another

"When we find the abomination, I say we drag the monster to the middle of the village and slit it's throat!" Yelled someone else

There was a chorus of "Yeah!" that echoed throughout the alley.

At that comment, the hiding girl felt a shiver go throughout her whole body. The girl started to breath harshly and brought her knees up to her chest.

_"Kyuubi-oneechan, what's gonna happen to me?" _

**"Nyara, don't worry. We'll get out of this," **the mothering voice said in a caring way. As she spoke a dull red chakra, not bright enough to give away Nyara's position but bright enough to be seen, surrounded the grazes and cuts that covered the young girl's body.

The girl watched in fascination as the wounds began to heal on their own, not leaving a scar or any indication that they were there to begin with.

"I think I hear something, guys," came the voice of the leader

Nyara's head shot up in the direction of the voice and her heart began to pound against her ribcage. She held her breath as the footsteps came closer and closer to her hiding place.

Nyara brought her arms over her head praying this action would bring some protection. Slowly she she began to chant as she started rocked backwards and forwards.

_'Don't want to be found, heard what happens to girls. Don't want to be found, heard what happens to girls.'_

As the chant continued, Nyara could feel something weird coming from the pit of her stomach, but that didn't stop her and the chant kept going.

_'Don't want to be found, heard what happens to girls. Don't want to be found, heard what happens to girls.'  
_  
Slowly Nyara could feel a energy build up as she continued to rock.

**"Don't fight it and it wont hurt," **came the voice of her adopted oneechan

There was no loud bang or a big puff of smoke, instead slowly Nyara's appearance began to change.

Her dirty chin length hair shortened even more and stuck up in all different directions. Her small structure got bigger, from a three year old girl's to a four year old boy's, and her face got a little bit chubbier. Her already short pants and t-shirt got even smaller on her now bigger frame.

Looking up suddenly as a kick was sent to her ribs, Nyara saw stars as well as the faces of many angry villages as she fell to the ground. Whimpering softly, Nyara curled up into a tight ball to protect herself. She could hear the numerous things the men were saying.

"Kill it why it's weak!"

"Slit his throat!"

"Hang him!"

Nyara frowned, "HIM," but before she could do anything her world went black, as her head bounced off the wall behind her. Blood pooling around her newly abused head as the men continued the beating on her body.

--------------------------

When she woke up, Nyara found herself in sewer. Knowing her way around, Nyara walked towards a familiar cage. The door was firmly shut, with a huge lock on the front.

"Oneechan, you here?!" she called out.

**"I'm right here, kit,"** came the voice of Kyuubi

Nyara spun around and smiled. Standing behind her was a tall, elegant looking girl. She looked the age of nineteen, with three dark whisker marks on each cheek and red eyes. The girl had dark orange hair with brown highlights, that went down to her waist. Her hair was half down with the top bit in a bun held in place by silver jeweled chopsticks. Her fringe came over her eyes slightly. Where normal human ears should be, the lady's had beautiful fox ears slightly darker then her hair, and in the top of each ear was golden hoop earrings. Draped snuggled the woman's figure was a red off the shoulder kimono that faded to black at the bottom, with a blood red bow tied around her middle. Nyara could see nine fox-like tails, the same colour as Kyuubi's hair, all twitching lively behind her.

"Oneechan!" Nyara yelled as she embraced the older girl.

Kyuubi smiled warmly at the child who was hugging her leg tightly, before bending down lifting Nyara up on to her hip.

Resting her head on Kyuubi's shoulder, Nyara asked sadly, "How bad did I get hurt?"

Kyuubi's warm face turned cold at the question,** "Those bastards, thought it would be fun to beat your head in and leave you to die," **her voice going darker and darker with every passing second. **"Don't worry though, while your here you'll be safe and you'll be healed by the time you wake up."**

Nyara smiled at Kyuubi's caring words, then remembering what one of her attackers had said, Nyara questioned Kyuubi about it.

"Oneechan . . . " Nyara began softly

**"Yes, kit"  
**  
"Before I blacked out, one of the men called me a 'him'. Was he blind or just stupid?"

Kyuubi giggled a the young girl's question, **"I'm sorry to say that the man was neither."**

Nyara pouted at this, before confusion showed on her face, "That . . . . would .. . . .mean. . .. "

**"Yes, Nyara you look like a boy."  
**  
"What!!!"

**"Before you explode, let me explain."  
**  
Nyara calmed down, before nodding.

**"When you were trapped, you panicked and you were able to gain access to part of my chakra. Do you remember what you kept chanting in your head?" **Nyara nodded and Kyuubi continued, **"Unknowingly your mind created a chakra image for yourself, hoping that it protect your from harm."  
**  
Nyara was silent was she let the information sink in.

"How long will I look like this?"

**"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'd say you'll probably change back when your mind feels that you are safe."  
**  
"Can I see what I look like?" Nyara asked quietly

Nodding Kyuubi created a full length mirror and placed the small girl in front of it. Slowly Nyara peered at herself, and was shocked to what she saw.

Reflecting back at her was the image of a four year old boy. Squinting slightly and turning her head to the side, Nyara's eyes racked over her new body.

Finally Nyara came up with one conclusion, "I look that same just with a boy's body and lighter hair."

Kyuubi smile sadly,** "Yes you do . . But you will always be my little sister and I will always protect you," **Kyuubi hugged the young girl, Nyara looked happier at that comment,** "You do need a name though."  
**  
Thinking for a few moments, Nyara smiled, "How about Naruto Uzumaki?"

**"I like it, kit. From now on you will be known as Naruto Uzumaki, vessel for the Great Nine-tailed Fox Demon; me Kyuubi." **With that said Kyuubi posed in front of Nyara, and laughter was heard throughout the sewer.

**TBC . . . . . . . .**

**So, people how is it? Good? Bad? New story idea, that wouldn't leave me alone. Tell me if I should continue with this story, or not. **


	2. A New Friend

**Everyone has a secret**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto only my plot.

"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
"Talking to Kyuubi"_  
**"Kyuubi speaking" **

Chapter 2

When she had woken up, Nyara found herself on the ground in the alleyway. Sitting up, she stretched out like a cat and inspected herself for injuries. With a small smile, Nyara had found none, her oneechan had kept her word and protected Nyara from the pain. Sighing softly Nyara stood up and walked back to her apartment. Leaving behind part of her life, hoping for that one day when she would feel safe again.

From that day on Uzumaki Nyara no longer existed, all that remained was the mask she had created, Uzumaki Naruto.

-----------------------

Nine year old Naruto wandered into the park and watched sadly as the other children ran around and played with their families. Slowly he made his way to the swing set and started to swing his legs. Closing his eyes, he could still feel the glares burning through his back. It didn't matter though, as long as they left him alone he would do anything to them.

In the past five years, Naruto's adopted oneechan, Kyuubi, had begun training him to protect himself against the villagers, that were too blinded by their hate to see that Naruto was just a person. At the start of his training, Naruto had learnt the basics just like everyone else who wanted to become a ninja, just a lot early then most. Compared to other nine year olds Naruto knew things that could mean life or death.

Naruto would often spend his spare time in his mind with his oneechan, this was where Naruto was taught basic knowledge, not how to kill a man without leaving a mark, but math, history, strategy and other useful things. Naruto soaked information up like a sponge and always wanted to learn more. Or he would be with the Hokage, who would let Naruto take a few scrolls to learn from. The old man knew about Naruto's situation, but not about talking to Kyuubi, and had promised to help him as well. Old man Hokage had also been able to pull some string and get him into the ninja academy.

A suddenly rattle of chains brought Naruto out of his musing. He opened his eyes and look to his right. Standing there was a girl about the same age as him. One look at the lavender coloured eyes, Naruto knew who the girl was.

She was Hyuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuga clan.

Naruto tilted his head to the side with confusion. Nobody sat willingly with the demon. Hinata smiled at Naruto, before sitting on the opposite swing. Looking around, Naruto could see Neji, Hinata's older cousin, standing calmly at the base of a tree, keeping a watchful eye on the girl on the swing.

A comfortable silence filled the air as the two kids swung back and forth. After about ten minutes, the quiet finally came to much for Naruto.

Putting his feet on the ground, he came to a stop. Naruto looked at the girl next to him and asked, "Why are you here? Most people wouldn't come within 10 feet of me."

Hinata continued to swing as she answered the question, "Naruto, most people are fools. I'm here because I want to be."

"Your family won't be too happy with you."

"So. I don't care."

Naruto looked up in disbelief. This person actually wanted to be near him and was not afraid. Naruto smiled at the girl and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. Gasping, Naruto clutched his chest where his heart was, and screwed his eyes up in pain. He noticed that Hinata had stopped swinging. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, quickly Naruto looked around, before looking down at his hands. His eyes widen in shock as he saw his hands begin to shrink in size.

Letting out a yelp, Naruto turned around and ran for it. He vaguely heard Hinata calling after him. He could hear footsteps coming up from behind him. Not looking back, Naruto managed to turn into a alley, before he collapsing in utter pain.

_"Oneechan, what the hell is happening to me?" _

**"Don't know," **came the worried voice of Kyuubi, **"You have been attacked or something? Did you see anyone looking shifty?" **

_"I really don't know."_ Naruto let out a gasp as another wave of pain hit him, _"It really hurts." _

**"Calm down and remember to breathe."**

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Ever so slowly, Naruto could feel the pain ebbing away. The sound of feet hitting the gavel, caused him to open his eyes and turn around. Standing behind him was Hinata.

_'She followed me this whole way?' _he asked himself

"A-are you okay?" Naruto heard Hinata ask as she stepped closer.

"I don't know."

"I'm s-sorry," Hinata stepped back, "Y-you sounded d-different when y-you just spoke."

Naruto blinked at the comment, the pain had stopped.

"Y-you look a l-little d-different as well," Hinata nervously commented as she pushed her fingers together.

_'Shit!'_ Naruto thought as he peered into to a puddle. Sure enough, he looked different. More girly and younger. Deciding he couldn't do anything, other then tell the truth, Naruto looked Hinata in the eye.

_'Maybe, she's different from other people.' _

­**"Be careful, kit. This could be dangerous."**

"Can you keep a secret?" His voice was serious

Hinata thought about the question, before answering honestly, "Y-yes."

"I've never told anyone this before," Naruto explained as he stood to his full height. Walking forward, he pulled the girl deeper into the alley, making Hinata blush bright red, away from the peering eyes of the villagers. Hinata looked on with confusion. Cautiously, Naruto unzipped his orange jacket to the bottom and slid it off his shoulders.

Without the jacket to hide his body, Hinata could see a distinct change in Naruto's body. The black shirt that he always wore was now very loose against his body and his pants looked like they were about to fall off his hips. She eyes widen in surprise. Standing in front of her was not the body of a boy, but that of a girl.

"B-but it's n-not possible."

"Please, you can't tell anyone," begged Naruto

"B-but how?"

"Only if you promise," Naruto insisted as he held out his pinky finger.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but fear. Fear that someone would hate him even more. With new found determination, she wrapped her pinky around his out-stretched one and shook it. Relief showed on Naruto's face.

"I promise," Hinata spoke bravely

At that, Naruto quickly slid the jacket back of his body, for cover.

"I'll start from the start," he began, Hinata nodded shyly.

"My name is not Uzumaki Naruto, it's Uzumaki Nyara. I was born a girl, but . . . .," Naruto paused, before taking a deep breath and trying again, "When I was very little, I was attacked. Some of the villagers were angry at me and were chasing me around the streets. I was badly hurt and I wanted to get away from the pain. So, I guess, my mind created a type of barrier for me. The barrier was Naruto and he's made from charkra. Nobody knows I'm a girl, to them I'm just a little boy that everyone hates." As Nyara finished there were tears in her eyes as painful memories were brought back up.

_'Why am I telling her all of this?' _Nyara asked herself

"H-how can y-you be so h-happy all the t-time?" asked timidly Hinata as Nyara finished talking, flinching slightly incase the question made Nyara angry.

"It's my way of dealing with things."

"W-what do y-you mean?" Hinata asked, confused.

"On one condition," stated Nyara

"I g-guess t-that would b-be fair."

"Tell me a bit about yourself," Nyara requested, "Here I am talking about myself and I haven't heard a peek out of you about your life."

"Um. . . t-that's fair . . . Okay," Hinata blushed deep red and looked away, not use to people paying so much attention to her.

Taking a deep breath Hianta spoke, quietly and slowly, her face still pink, "I l-live with my p-parents and m-my sister, b-but f-father always s-seems to f-favour my l-little sister. I h-have nothing a-against her t-though. She is a-as f-father says 'the better one of the family'. "

**"She's kind of like you, kit. Her father does expect much for her and she seems to shy to push the matter. I like her,"** Kyuubi smiled.

"Wow," was all Nyara could say

"A-and about you," Hinata pushed her fingers together and looked away.

"The reason I'm so happy all the time?" Hinata nodded carefully.

"Everything you hear can't be retold to anyone, they would hurt me or worse, kill me." Hinata nodded again, "I'm always happy because it makes the villagers here think they can't break me. You know the story of the nine-tailed fox, right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, what you have been told was part of a lie."

Hinata blinked in confusion.

_'Why can't I stop talking?'_

"Yeah. The fox demon wasn't, I mean can't be killed, so the Fourth did the only thing he could. He used a living vessel to house the demon, just a baby. A baby that was only a couple hours old," Nyara paused, " That baby was me. The demon was sealed into me."

Nyara closed her eyes and waited for the sound of Hinata running away in disgust, but was instead shocked to feel warm arms wrap themselves around her body.

"What?" Nyara looked up in confusion

"I t-told you people are f-fools, Nyara," Hinata answered Nyara's unspoken question, "I a-also told y-you I wouldn't t-think any d-different of you. Y-your really s-strong and d-determined to take on e-everything t-that has happened t-to y-you," Hinata blushed at herself for being so forward, "And t-that's what I l-liike a-about y-you," she whispered queitly to herself.

Nyara could feel tears forming, and she let them silently run down her face. She hesitated before wrapping her arms around Hinata.

"Hinata! Where the hell are you?" Nyara could feel the girl hugging her tense at the sound of the voice.

"N-neji," Hinata squeaked.

Nyara looked like a deer caught in headlights, as she peered down towards the end of the alley. Sure enough standing at the end of the dark alley, was a Hinata's older cousin. A stern look upon his face. Nyara could feel fear raise inside of herself. Before Neji had gotten a good look at the person Hinata was hugging, Nyara changed back into Naruto.

Hinata could feel the change through the clothes and blinked in confusion.

"W-what happened?" she asked quietly and blushed, "Y-you look like a b-boy again."

"Well," Naruto whispered back, "When I don't feel safe, my barrier goes back up, to protect me, I think."

"Oh!"

"Hinata what the hell do you think your doing?" Neji almost yelled as he strode towards the two nine year olds.

Before Neji grabbed ahold of Hinata's shoulder, the heiress whispered, bravely, into Naruto's ear, "When I get the chance I'll meet up with you again. Okay?"

Naruto could only nod numbly as he watched Neji drag Hinata away.

"Hope to see you soon, my friend," Naruto whispered to the empty alley before turning around and heading home as well.  
**  
TBC . . . . . . **

Sorry had to delete this chapter and upload it again, stupid site wouldn't do what I wanted it to do.

Okay, to all of my reviewers I thank you, I've never got so many reviews in one chapter or on my first.

Also tell me if Hinata's explanation makes sense. I also changed Hinata's character after a review told she was too out of character, tel me if it's okay.

If you asked a question in your review I'll answer it the best I can without giving to much away.

hannibal221 - OK, to answer your question, I have to say that I'm not sure what the pairing in this story will be, because honestly I don't think I can write romance if my life depended on it. If I made into a romance I'll probably need someone to help me write it. Though I am sure that this story will have a strong Nyara/Hinata friendship, I'm just not sure whether to take it further.

**AngelAriel - **OK, first question. I don't know the meaning of the name_ 'Nyara'_, I just named her that because I was sick of reading femnaru fics were Naruto's girl name was 'Naurko', I mean how unoriginal and also I've also seen the name Nara in to many other fics as well. Second question; there might be romance but like I said before I'm not really good at writing those.

**Anttolas -** Again not sure about pairings but I'll try to write something.  
**  
MissNaye -** I'm not sure.


	3. Day at the Academy Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Day at the Academy Part 1 **

Just as she had promised, Hinata meet up with Naruto again and again. Sneaking away from her family was easy, as they never paid to much attention to her to begin with. Whenever Hinata visited Naruto, he felt safe enough to change into Nyara and they would spend hours talking, having fun and getting to know each other better away from the villagers and people that knew them.

After awhile and many secret meetings, Hinata and Nyara became best friends, but to the outside world Hinata was know as the heiress to the Hyuga clan who couldn't beat her younger sister in a fight, while Naruto was known a hyperactive, trouble making prankster, but they didn't care what people thought of them, it was just a cover for who they really were.

* * *

Ten year old Naruto slammed his fist down on his alarm clock as it blasted out an annoying beeping noise. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched out all the kinks out of his back. He groaned when he looked at the tattered calendar next to his bed. 

_'Great. New week at the academy, same annoying people,'_ Naruto thought sadly to himself.

Sure, Naruto loved the academy because he got to see Hinata and Iruka-Sensei but the some of the people in the class where complete and utter bastards and bitches.

"Whatever," Naruto told himself, "I'll deal with them later."

Sighing, Naruto decided to get out of bed and having a quick, cold shower; the landlord thought the demon vessel didn't deserve his precious hot water, "Stupid old man," Naruto mutter as the cold water hit his skin.

"What to wear, what to wear? Oh, I know," he exclaimed sarcastically, "I'll wear my ugly orange jump suit. I don't have anything else because the shop owners in this village are bastards and want me to die."

After pulling on the hideous article of clothing, Naruto made a quick breakfast on instant ramen, "Though I've got say ramen is one of the better foods I could eat," he muttered to himself, "Compared to out of date food this actually tastes good all the time."

Finally finishing his breaky, Naruto washed his hands and face, slipped on his shoes and walked out of his apartment; making sure he bolted down the windows and double locked the front door.

"Hopefully that keeps out the random villager that's wants to trash my place," Naruto sighed as he walked down the street.

* * *

Hinata rolled over as her alarm went off. Muttering under her breath she hit the top of the clock, smiling slightly as the sound stopped. 

Sitting up, Hinata rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched like a cat.

_'Yay, time for the academy, time to see Nyara, I mean Naruto." _

Getting dressed in her normal clothes, as soon as Hinata stepped into the hallway the small smile on her face disappeared and she changed to shy and timid looking. Looking insecure and self-conscious Hinata made her way out of her room and into the kitchen. A quick breakfast later, Hinata was out the door and on her way to the academy, sparing a glance to her younger sister that had just come out of her own room.

"G-good morning s-sister," Hinata whispered as she walked passed.

Hanabi stared at Hinata's back as the heiress walked out of the door.

* * *

Naruto walked into the classroom and tried to ignore the loud shouting and yelling coming from some of the students. 

_'Idiots,'_ he thought to himself, but on the outside he had a huge smile plastered across his face.

**"Couldn't agree more,"** Kyuubi nodded, **"Hinata here yet?" **

_'Nope.'_

_**"Oh well." **_

_'She'll be here soon, though.'_

**"Good, good,"** Kyuubi muttered.

Throughout the inner conversation Naruto's body had gone on auto-pilot. Without noticing where he was going, Naruto sat down next the Uchiha heir. Sasuke glanced slightly at Naruto, before resting his chin on his interlaced fingers and staring back at the blackboard, waiting for their teacher.

Naruto looked at the door as Hinata came through. Walking slowly and pushing her fingers together, Hinata made her way to the back of the room, walking straight passed Naruto and giving him a quick glance. A slightly smile on her face, Naruto smiled back.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" He yelled, quickly standing and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

At the contact of another body, Hinata's face went bright red and she stuttered her reply as she pushed her fingers together. Suddenly two loud screeching voices were heard through the door, causing Naruto to groan and let go of Hinata and sit back down as well as  
Hinata going to her sit.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Yelled the two high-pitched voices.

"He's mine, billboard!!" Yelled the blonde.

"In your dreams, Ino-pig, Sasuke-kun's mine," exclaimed the pink haired one.

Naruto sighed and put his head on his desk, closing his eyes he contacted Kyuubi.

_'Hey, Kyuubi, do you think pink is Haruno's real hair colour?'_ Naruto wondered._  
_**  
"Kit, I really don't want to know anything about that loud, obsessed fan-girl,"** came Kyuubi response.

_'I guess your right.' _

**"Of course I'm right. All she does is scream at that blonde girl, proclaim her love for duck-butt over there and hit you of the head when you act nice to her. Self-centered bimbo." **

_'Ha, your right. Oh no. They're both coming over here, Oneechan save me!'_ Naruto wailed in his mind, as he heard the two fangirls footsteps coming closer to his desk.

**"Sorry kit , your on your own. These two give me a headache,"** saying that, Kyuubi closed the mind link between Naruto and herself.

_'Your mean, oneechan,'_ but Naruto's insults fell on deaf ears.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, after class would you . . ."

"No," Sasuke interrupted Ino

"Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun," Sakura demanded

No response.

Sakura's eye twitched, "Hey, baka, did you hear me? I said move."

Sitting up, Naruto rubbed his eyes, acting clueless, but at the sight of Sakura his face lit up, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, I didn't see you there.

You were saying?"

_'It's all an act, it's all an act,'_ Naruto chanted to himself.

"I asked you to move," Sakura answered.

_'More like demanded,'_ Naruto thought dully.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who shook his head ever so slightly, "Sorry Sakura-chan, but teme said he'd help me with a jutsu today," Naruto explained.

Two fists came down on Naruto's head and two yells of, "Don't call Sasuke-kun names," echoed throughout the classroom.

"Now, now, class settle down," Iruka-Sensei's voice filtered through the door, causing the two fangirls two huff and sit in the closest available seats to their Sasuke-kun.

"Stupid fangirls," Naruto muttered under his breath, very quietly.

"Today will be perfecting your henge," Iruka-sensei started, "Can anyone refresh everyone's memory about performing a henge?"

Sakura raised her hand, after glaring at Naruto, "Well . .. "

Sighing dropped his head onto the desk and closed his eyes,_ 'I already know this,' _he complained in his head, _'Screw this I'm sleeping.'  
_

* * *

"Now class, when I call your name, please come up here and perform a henge of the Hokage," Iruka-Sensei stated 

"Ino."

The blonde girl walked to the front of the class. After performing the right seals and saying, "**Henge no Jutsu**" and a puff of smoke later, a perfect looking replica of the Hokage was standing where Ino was supposed to be.

"Very good. Next Kiba."

"**Henge no Jutsu**"

"Good Kiba."

Iruka went down the names on his list until he finally came to Naruto's name. Sighing, Iruka called out Naruto's name.

"Naruto," Iruka called

No response.

"Naruto!" Iruka tried louder

There was a grunt from the lump sitting next to Sasuke. Iruka sighed and picked up the text book on his desk. Walking over to the sleeping boy, Iruka lifted the book above his head and let it drop loudly onto the desk.

The loud sound caused by the book was enough to jolt Naruto awake. Sitting up straight and looking around in confusion, his wide eyes fell on the cross looking Iruka. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi, Iruka-Sensei," Naruto smiled nervously.

"Hello, Naruto. Please go to the front of the class and perform your henge.

"Sure," Naruto groaned as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"This should be funny," a random boy whispered loudly, "This dork can't anything right."

This comment caused a lot of people around the boy to laugh, but it only made Naruto frown.

_'I'll show what this 'dork' can do.' _

With a smile, Naruto performed the right hand seals; fast and without pausing. Muttering, "**Henge no Jutsu**" Naruto changed into a perfect copy of the Hokage. There was gasps and whispering throughout the room, as the class dobe performed the jutsu he couldn't do the Friday before.

_'Take that,'_ Naruto thought happily.

**"Way to go kit," **Kyuubi exclaimed.

_'Thanks' _

Not caring about the hushed voices, Naruto skipped back to his sit and put his head back on the desk.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself, cheerfully.

Iruka was the first to speak after Naruto little performance.

"Naruto, please see me after class," he calmly said.

"Um . . .Sure," was the answer he got.

* * *

By the lunch time Naruto was truly bored. Iruka-Sensei had gone over a lot of stuff that everyone knew. Finally class was over and Naruto was still sitting at his desk waiting to get a lecture from his favourite teacher. 

"Now Naruto . . . ."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Naruto whinnied.

"I know. It's just, you couldn't do that jutsu on Friday and today you pulled it off perfectly," Iruka said in a caring voice.

"Yeah, well I practiced all weekend," explained Naruto happily.

**"Liar," **muttered Kyuubi with a smile

"Wow Naruto, though I was just wondering if you felt anything different when you performed the jutsu today?" Iruka asked calmly

_'Hear that oneechan, he's talking about you,' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi

"Like what, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side, "I did the jutsu like I always do."

Iruka was silent for a moment before speaking, "It's nothing Naruto, go have some lunch."

Naruto smiled and left the room. As he left he heard Iruka mutter, "Maybe I was wrong."

* * *

**  
TBC . . . **

Thanks to everone that has reviewed my story so far. How was this chapter? How can I improve this chapter?

I have also decieded that I'll try to have a pairing in this story, I'm just sure who with yet.

Also in my profile there is a link to a picture I drew of Nyara, have a look, and one of Hinata.

Oh and before I forget, I don't own Naruto.


	4. Day at the Academy Part 2

**Chapter 3 - Day at the academy - part 2 **

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the classroom and onto the school grounds. It was lunch time so all the students were hanging around in all different places. Some were eating inside, while others sat out in the sun soaking up the warmth it provided.

Naruto scanned the grassy area in hopes of spotting Hinata. His smile grew as his eyes landed on back of Hinata's head, but he frowned slightly when he saw that Hinata was sitting by herself, in the shade of an old tree.

Naruto sighed, and muttered to himself.

_'She's still quite shy, oneechan.' _

**"I know kit, but we'll soon fix that. Some day,"** Kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto just nodded. A smirk crept onto his whiskered face. Sneaking up the grassy plane, Naruto used his stealth to get behind Hinata unnoticed. Crouching behind the heiress Naruto swiftly placed his tanned hands over her eyes. The action caused Hinata to jump, gasp and try to turn her head to see who was behind her, but Naruto held on firmly.

"Guess who?" He whispered, slightly changing his voice to sound higher. His breath tickled Hinata's ear, and causing her to shiver.

He smiled sadly as he felt the heat raise through Hinata's face and she began to stutter.

_'Oneechan, how can we make Hinata confident if she goes red just from a person touching her?'  
_  
**"Not sure kit, I'll think of something,"** Kyuubi answered as she began to plan.

"U-uh . . . . u-um," Hinata stuttered, "I'm not s-sure."

"Come on," Naruto teased, "You know me."

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata guessed with uncertainty.

Naruto removed his hands and smiled, "Correct, Hinata," he congratulated, "Don't be so shy to take a guess, even if you get it wrong you teach yourself to recognize a person by the sound of their voice."

Hinata smiled shyly at Naruto as he talked,_ 'I really admire the way your so confident, I wish that I could be like that,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto took a breath and tilted his head at Hinata. On his face was expression of thinking, he blinked before opening his mouth.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to come over to my apartment after classes?" He asked, with a hopeful look on his face, as much as he loved talking to his oneechan all the time, it sometimes got a bit dull.

Hinata looked surprised at the sudden question, which Naruto misunderstood for uncertainty.

"It's okay if you don't want to come over, I understand," Naruto looked down at the ground as he spoke quickly, "No one likes to spent time with me, anymore than they have to."

Hinata blinked at the rushed statement.

"I-i'd love t-to come over," she answered quietly.

Naruto's head shot up with a huge grin plastered across his face, "Really?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"So," Naruto began, his mood instantly changing, "What did you bring for lunch?"

* * *

"Okay class, that's it for today. Don't forget that the academy is closed tomorrow for the Spring Festival so have fun with your friends and families on your day off. Also there will be ninjas from other villages, so no picking fights with other people," Iruka finished.

Most people in the classroom let out a cheer as Iruka-Sensei mentioned the yearly festival. Naruto had a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Since we only have a few minutes left before I can let you go, why don't you talk amongst yourselves."

Quiet chatter filled the classroom as soon as Iruka had finished talking. Naruto found himself watching the clock, waiting for hand to reach the top.

_'Twenty seconds left. Come on, go faster, stupid clock.'_

**"Uh, kit? Willing the clock to faster won't make it do that,"** Kyuubi voiced her opinion

_'Fifteen, fifteen, fifteen,' _Naruto chanted cheerfully.

**"Kit, you're acting like an idiot," **stated Kyuubi.  
_  
'Hey, don't level me with most people in this class,'_ Naruto snapped,_ 'I'm not an idiot.'  
_  
**"Your counting down the seconds until home time,"** Kyuubi pointed out.

_'That's because I'm actually looking forward to going home today,' _Naruto shot back with a smile.

With one last looked at the clock, Naruto grinned as the bell rang throughout the academy.

"Your dismissed," Iruka called out.

Naruto stayed in his seat as kids pushed and shoved to get out of the classroom. Finally Naruto and Hinata were some of the few left in the classroom. Hinata got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto also stood up.

"Let's go, Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he grabbed ahold of the heiress's wrist and pulled her out of the classroom, for once Hinata didn't blush.

"Bye, Iruka-Sensei," Naruto called out when he was halfway through the doorway.

"Bye Naruto," Iruka called back with a smile, then whispered, "Have fun with your friend."

* * *

Naruto never let go of Hinata's wrist as they walked down and through the damp back streets of Konoha.

"Just a little further," the blonde boy explained.

"W-why are we taking the back streets?" Hinata asked, while trying not to stutter.

"Safety," was the only reply.

Hinata gave Naruto a confused look. Seeing the reaction that he caused, Naruto explained.

"You know how most of the adults hate me," Hinata nodded, "Well their hate has rubbed off onto the younger generation, who follow in their parents example. Some of the kids in this village have be told stories about me and how I'm to blame for everything that goes wrong here. The parents of this village turn a blind eye when their kids take their anger out on me because of the stories, so I take shortcuts to get to places."

"Oh," was all Hinata could say.

"Don't worry though, no one comes down these streets much."

Hinata smiled sadly at Naruto story. Suddenly Naruto stopped causing Hinata to bump into his back. She let out a small "Oof," at the impact.

"What . . ."

"Shh," Naruto commanded, "Someone's here."

Hinata looked around in confusion, she couldn't see anyone. She blinked when she heard the sound of water sloshing, someone was following them.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a voice called.

Naruto frowned and turned around placing Hinata between him and the wall, standing in front of them were two teenaged males. One had brown hair, who Naruto knew as Gen, and the other has light blue hair and was known as Takeo.

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Don't worry, we wont talk," Takeo continued.

Gen nudged his partner to attack. Naruto did a side kick to him, sending him stumbling back. Gen lunged at Naruto, but the blonde grabbed onto the brown haired boy's shoulder and used his own momentum to flip him to the ground. He turned around and did a half-spinning hook kick to the blue haired boy's head. Takeo backed up a step, but kept his balance and leant back in to punch Naruto. The blonde middle blocked two of the punches and followed up with a punch to Takeo's head. Naruto grabbed his shoulder, while he was dazed and flipped Takeo over onto his back. Gen came at Naruto again, and the blonde connected a roundhouse kick to Gen's side. Gen fell to the ground, but quickly got up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grabs onto his hand to keep it in place, and with his other hand he pushed down on Gen's shoulder, forcing him to flip forward onto his back. He took his hand and jerked it back hard, snapping his wrist.

"Why are you following me, Gen? Did you learn from last time?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Why do you think, brat?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "My mother says you destroyed many people's lives, I'm just returning the favour."

"Your not worth my time," Naruto stated calmly, "Let's go."

Hinata nodded and jogged to catch up to Naruto.

"Sorry you had to see that," Naruto sadly commented, "but days in my life are usually like that."

"I-it's okay."

"Come on," Naruto grabbed ahold Hinata's wrist again and pulled her up the stairs of a beat up looking apartment building, "We're here," Naruto exclaimed happily.

Opening the door, Hinata could see that the apartment was small, but homey looking.

"It's not very big but it's home."

"I-it's nice," Hinata commented, as she looked around the three-room apartment.

"I'll give you the quick tour." Hinata smiled, "Here, we're in the living room, as you can tell, and this room is connected to the kitchen over there," Naruto pointed to his right, "Through that door," Naruto pointed left, "is the bathroom, and in the room in front of us is my bedroom."

"I like it," Hinata stated quietly as looked at everything in the apartment.

The living room had a three seater couch against one wall with a small table in front of it. Both items looked like they had seen better days. There was also a small TV in the living room. The kitchen held a fridge and a stove, along with a row of cupboards and benches. An old radio was sitting on the edge on the bench and so was a telephone.

"What are you doing for the festival tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"I-i'm not sure."

"Wanna come with me?" Naruto asked hopefully, "I was planning of going to the festival as Nyara anyway and having some fun."

"I-i'll call home and f-find out what we're doing."

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

**TBC . . . **

Thank you to everyone that reviewed.

Questions:  
**MysteryLady-Tx****: Iruka just assumed it was the fox's ****chakra because Naruto couldn't do the jutsu before, that's all. **

**Fenriss Yondaime Elric:**** I don't know the pairing yet, but you can make suggestions if you want.**  
**  
Okay guys how was it? I know you fight scene sucks but did it make sense? **

Oh, also I've got more pictures listed in my profile, and there's a coloured one of the Hinata picture, I even did one of Hanabi, check them out.

And as always read and review.!!


	5. The Lead Up

**Chapter 4 – The Lead Up**

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower. You call home," Naruto suggested as he walked into the bathroom, "See if you can stay for the night."

Hinata let out a shaky breath and walked over the aging phone. Picking up the hand set, she dialed her home number quickly and waited. It rung twice before the other end answered.

"Hello, Hyuga residence," came a cheerful, feminine voice.

Hinata sighed in relief when it was her mother's voice on the other end and not her father's.

(**AN I've found nothing about Hinata's mum, so I'm saying she's still alive. Okay? If you know any different tell me, please.)**

"H-hello, okaa-san."

"Hinata, is that you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"It's s good to hear from you, sweetie," her mother continued, then she paused, "Wait, you should be at home. Honey, where are you?"

"I-i'm at a friend's house," Hinata answered truthfully.

"Really, honey that's great."

"Y-yeah," Hinata's voice was quiet, "Okaa-san, I w-was wondering what the family is doing for the f-festival?" Hinata asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"U-um, I was hoping that I could go down w-with my friend, Nyara," Hinata crossed her fingers, hoping her mum would let her go with her blonde friend.

There were a few moments of silence as Hinata's mother thought about what Hinata had asked. Finally she came to a decision.

"Okay, sweetie. You can go to the festival," Hinata smiled brightly at her mother's words, "But you have to at least talk to us for a few minutes some time during the festival. Sound fair?"

"Yes, okaa-san and thank you very much," Hinata exclaimed happily, forgetting her nervousness about making her family angry.

"Good. Are you coming home or are you staying over your friend's place?" Hinata's mother asked.

"C-could I stay over?"

"Of course sweetie you you can spend the night at your friend's, but I'd like you to come home and pick up a bag that will have your outfit for tomorrow and some sleep wear as well as some fresh clothes."

"O-okay, I'll come over now. Bye okaa-san," Hinata placed the receiver back down.

Hinata turned around at the sound of a door opening. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom was a towel clad Nyara, Naruto had changed into his female counterpart when he had locked the bathroom door.

"I need t-to go home and get s-some clothes from my okaa-san. She said it was okay f-for me t-to stay over," Hinata explained.

"Cool," Nyara exclaimed, "You get your things and I'll get dressed. You'll be okay going home by yourself?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good."

* * *

By the time Hinata re-entered Nyara's apartment it was dark outside. She was a little surprised to see Nyara laying on the ground, in boyish clothes, copying the contents of an advance scroll onto a notepad. The heiress was so use to Naruto slacking off in class and messing up tests that it was a unusual sight. At the sound of the door closing Nyara looked up.

"Got everything you need?" She asked with a small amount of interest.

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"That's good." Nyara smiled, "Uh, this is kind of new territory for me, I don't have many people over," Nyara scratched the back of her head.

A small smile graced Hinata's face, "What are you d-doing?"

"Me?" Nyara blinked, "Well, old man Hokage lends me scrolls to learn from, and I copy what's written in them so if I don't learn everything from them I've got a reference for later. I've got tons of notepads filled up."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Hungry?" Nyara asked, "I've been taking lessons from onee-chan, and pretty sure I can whip up something that's edible."

"Um, sure," Hinata shrugged.

"Whatcha want for dinner?" Nyara asked as she stood up and stretched her joints.

"Uh, y-you pick."

"Okay, fried chicken and rice it is," Nyara exclaimed happily, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day found Nyara and Hinata, having woken up late, sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and piece of toast in each hand.

Placing her bowl on the small table, Nyara turned to Hinata, "When's the festival begin?"

"Um, a-at sunset," Hinata replied.

"Oh, good," Nyara smiled, "That's gives us time to visit the old man."

Hinata looked at Nyara with confusion.

"The Hokage is sick," Nyara explained, "I promised I'd swing around today, I need to return the scroll I borrowed and he has my outfit for tonight."

Hinata nodded.

"Bring your outfit for tonight with you, we can get changed after when visit the old man," Nyara exclaimed happily as she took Hinata's bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink.

"Okay," was all Nyara heard as Hinata got up and disappeared into Nyara's room.

Nyara smiled at her friend, before closing her eyes and concentrating on her chakra. She could feel the power flow within her veins and then suddenly it stopped. Opening her eyes, Nyara could already feel the difference within her body. She wasn't Nyara anymore, she was Naruto again. Grabbing a backpack, he placed the scroll safely inside and waited for Hinata.

* * *

Walking through the Hokage tower, Naruto pulled a quiet Hinata down a corridor. Naruto suddenly stopped, causing Hinata to bump into his back and fall to the floor.

"Ow," Hinata whispered as she stood, rubbing her injured bottom.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered back, "I thought I heard yelling."

Hinata looked at Naruto with confusion, then strained her ears to the door near the end of the hallway. A few seconds passed and Hinata could hear voices through the wooden door.

"How sick is the Hokage?" a male voice asked.

"To sick for me to heal," a female answered, "Your leader is dying!"

Hinata felt Naruto flinch at the word 'dying' and he whispered_, "No", _without thinking she grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it for comfort.

"No!" The man yelled, "You are Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, your a medical specialist. You should be able to heal the sick Hokage."

"I told you," the woman, Tsunade, yelled back, her voice then went quiet, "He is too far gone . . . even for me to heal."

"Then why are you here, if you can't do anything?" the man asked, his anger getting the best of him.

Tsunade's voice was cold when she spoke, "I'm here because an old friend requested to see me, I might not like the position of Hokage but I will not simply let someone suffer because of their status. The best I can do for him is make his last few days as comfortable as possible."

"I bet you the demon-child did this," came a new, bitter male voice.

The two children could hear mummers of agreement to the new man's statement.

"I highly doubt that," Tsunade's voice sounded again, "The demon-child you talk about, is just a kid. Am I right?" There were mumbles of 'yes', "Your Hokage has a sickness. The sickness can't be inflicted by someone else, it can only be caught."

**(AN. I've never actually seen an episode with Tsunade in it. So if her personality sounds wrong please tell me.)**

Cries of outrage sounded through the wooden door and filtered into the hallway:

"It has to be the brat!"

"He's a murderer!"

"He's waiting to destroy the village!"

"He's . . . "

Hinata couldn't bare to hear anymore, her eyes flashed to Naruto and they widen when she saw extreme hurt flash across his face.

"Naru . . . "

Hinata didn't get to finish, as Naruto fled down the hallway. Hinata could only watch in shock, as her orange clad friend ran around the corner.

Without a second thought, Hinata ran after him.

* * *

Hinata found Naruto standing over the Hokage's desk, with a pen in hand. He was scribbling quickly on some paper. He turned around when he heard the door close. As soon as he spotted Hinata, a fake smile lit up his face, but Hinata could see the pain underneath. She walked over, standing by his side.

"Found me, huh?"

"Uh huh," Hinata muttered, "A-are you okay?"

"Peachy," he muttered bitterly.

**"You sure, kit?"**

_"Yes onee-chan"_

**"We'll talk later then." **

_"Thanks onee-chan." _

**"Your welcome, kit." **

"Let's just drop it, okay?" Naruto almost pleaded, Hinata could only nod.

Gathering some courage, Hinata asked, "W-what are you doing?"

Naruto answered without skipping a beat, "Just writing a note to the old man, telling him I've put the scroll back and which one I'm borrowing now. Also apologizing for not being able to see him tonight and thanking him for the outfit."

"Oh."

Naruto smiled, a real smile, "Thanks for not leaving me," quickly he grabbed the heiress into a tight hug.

Hinata was shocked and blushed light red, but after a few seconds she hugged back. Without warning, Naruto changed into Nyara, causing Hinata to yelp at the sudden change of size of the body in her arms.

"Let's get ready for the festival," Nyara suggested.

"Okay."

Unknown to the two girls, a very shocked man stood in the doorway. Quickly, he turned around and fled. Going to report what he just saw to someone: the demon-child transforming into a harmless looking girl and going to attack at the festival, with the Hyuga heiress as a hostage. Or that's at least what he thought.

**TBC . . . . . . . **

How was it? Good? Bad?

Thank you the those people that reviewed my other chapter.

The next chapter is called: The Spring Festival


	6. The Spring Festival

**Chapter 5 - The Spring Festival  
**  
"Wow, Hinata. You look great," commented Nyara, causing the heiress to blush.

Hinata wore a light purple floral print kimono, that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a blue coloured wrap, that finished in a bow on her back and on her feet, she wore blue coloured slippers. Her hair was in two short ponytails.

"Y-you look good too."

"You think?" Nyara asked in disbelief.

The blonde girl wore green coloured kimono, that reached just above her knees, white pants reaching below her knees. A small ribbon encircled her waist and was tied in a bow behind her back. On her feet were dark green slippers, her hair was down, and reaching to her chin. She had also put on a bit of make-up on her cheeks to cover up her whiskers.

"Yes," Hinata answered, this time, causing Nyara to blush.

**"You really look amazing, kit,"** Kyuubi whispered in Nyara's mind.

_"Thanks onee-chan."_

"Let's go," Nyara suggested with a smile and linked her arm with Hinata's.

Walking together, both girls soon found themselves in the busy streets. Gaming booths lined the sides of the streets, as well as food carts and vendors. Colourful lights and banners hung from the top of houses and buildings. A man was selling raffle tickets for a big prize at the end of the night. Tons of people were out and about; talking, laughing, playing games and eating food. Nyara looked around in awe at her surroundings, she'd never been to a festival before in fear of being found out.

Children ran around, laughing and playing with their friends, admiring the colourful decorations that hung in the streets. Older kids hung out in groups, playing some of the gaming booths, seeing if they could win any prizes. Parents and adults stood to the sides of the streets catching up the latest gossip. While the ninjas greeted travelers from the other villages and were on watch for any trouble.

"What do you want to do first?" Nyara asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "We can get something to eat, or play a game at one of the booths."

"Uh . . .," Hinata stuttered, "W-we could get something t-to eat."

"Excellent idea," Nyara exclaimed happily, tugging on Hinata's hand and dragging her to the nearest food stand.

Scanning the food carts, the two girls finally found something they both liked, dango. Paying for two sticks each, Nyara smiled happily at her friend.

"You . . . know," Nyara stated between chews, "This. . .is the most fun . . .I've had, in forever."

Hinata smiled shyly, "Me too."

After finishing their food, both girls made their way further down the street. Nyara smiled brightly at the passing people, her hand clasped tightly within Hinata's. 

Both girls were blissfully unaware of the danger that was following them closely down the street. The ex-ninja, Aki, that had seen Nyara change, trained his eyes on the demon in disguise and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. The man knew that harming the demon was against the law, but now there was a hostage situation and it needed to be stopped, before something bad happened.

As soon as he had seen the change, Aki had alerted someone and insisted that they follow the demon to prevent any damage that may be caused. But so far the demon had done nothing, that would let the ex-ninja attack the demon and protect the Hyuga heiress.

Gritting his teeth, Aki kept a close eye on the demon and continued to follow the two girls.

Nyara giggled happily, as the lights on the top of the cart flashed, indicating a winner.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, pumping an arm into the air.

The game manager smiled warmly at the scene, and carefully hander the winner her prize, an overly stuffed raccoon plushie.

"Thanks sir, I'll have to show Hinata when she gets back," Nyara smiled to herself; remembering that Hinata had quickly gone off to meet with her family.

"What to call you?" Nyara asked herself, as she held the raccoon plushie at eye level.

**"Oh, Kami,"** Kyuubi gasped.

_"What?"_ Nyara asked with worry.

**"Do you know who that looks like?"**

Nyara looked closely at the plushie. Squinting her eyes and tilting her head to the side, Nyara tried to picture who the plushie looked like. Said plushie, had dark rings around each of its eyes, and it's mouth was open in a smile, showing off what was supposed to be sharp teeth. The front paws looked clawed and the tail was just a bit bigger then the plushie's body. The body of the plushie was covered in blue markings. Nyara frowned, she didn't know who the plushie looked like.** (AN **Guess who)

_"Uh, no."_

**"Let's call your plushie, Shukaku, please?" **Kyuubi laughed to herself, "**He's gonna be upset when he sees this,"**

_"Who?"_ Nyara whined.

**"I can't wait to tease him about this."**

_"Onee-chan, who the hell are you talking about?"_

Kyuubi wasn't listening to Nyara anymore, instead she was laughing loudly inside Nyara's mind. The blonde girl frowned, and tried to gain the attention of the laughing demon, without watching where she was going.

_"Onee-chan! Stop laughing," _Nyara was upset that her onee-chan was ignoring her, she chewed on her bottom lip she hugged her plushie for comfort, _"Kyuubi what's so . . . ."_

Nyara's thoughts were halted, as her body smashed into another. Sending them both to the ground, with a thump. Upon contact, Nyara accidentally bit down on her lip, causing it to bleed freely.

Nyara lay, dazed on the ground, with Kyuubi speaking franticly through their mind link.

**"Kit? You okay? Imoto?**(**AN**, that's how you say little sister, right?)**" **Kyuubi asked with worry.

_"Ow, my head,"_ Nyara groaned, she could here voices, which sounded as if they were talking to the person Nyara bumped into.

Nyara blinked, suddenly realizing that she was no longer holding her plushie. Sitting up quickly, the world began to spin, but Nyara ignored that as she scrabbled to her feet.  
_  
"Shukaku!"  
__**  
**_**"Kit, say sorry for knocking that boy to the ground, then try to find your toy."**

_"Okay._" Nyara agreed as she wiped the blood from her lip, unknowingly removing some of her make-up that was covering her whisker marks. 

Turning to face the little group of people, she winced as a bruise started to form on the back of her head.

"I deserve that," she muttered to herself.

Walking closer to the group, Nyara cleared her throat, causing the three people to look at her.

"Um, hi there." Nyara addressed the red-headed boy, she hit, "Listen I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going. So, um, no harm, no foul. Okay?"

Nyara looked into teal coloured eyes and waited for an answer. When none came, she smiled nervously at the trio, "Okay, then, I'll take your silence as a 'yes' and I'll get out of your way. Again really sorry, it was an accident."

Nyara turned to leave, but a hand shot out and gripped her wrist. Turning her around to face the boy again.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to pry his grip from her wrist, "Let go!"

"Gaara just let her go, she said it was an accident," the older blonde girl pleaded.

Gaara ignored his sister.

"Your like me," the boy voiced.

"Huh?" Nyara replied intelligently.

"Your like me," he repeated.

Nyara frowned and narrowed her eyes, "What the hell do you mean?"

**"His chakra feels familiar,"** Kyuubi wondered, **"Kit, push out a small amount of my chakra for me."**

_"Okay,"_ Nyara calmed down, closed her eyes and pushed out her tenets' red chakra, small undetectable amount.

When she opened her eyes again, Gaara's eyes widened, only slightly, as he looked into the now blood red eyes of Kyuubi.

**TBC . . . . . .**

So sorry for not updating for a while but school's been a hassle but I've finished all my tests and assignments, so I'm happy.

Anywho, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Totally and utterly crap? Please tell me what you think.

Another thing, I've got more picture links in my profile. So have a look.


End file.
